Realized
by BigTimeCrush
Summary: Camille realizes the person she really is through Jo! R


**My Jo and Camille one shot! It's like 12:30 and I couldn't go to sleep without writing this story, I've been thinking about all day and I just had to write it down before I would lose it :3! Camille realizes the person she really is through Jo… I got the idea by a Degrassi commercial I saw for the new season In too Deep! This whole story is told from Camille's Point of View. Hope you guys like it:D!**

Flashback 4:00 P.M Friday afternoon

It was almost four p.m. and I already had my sixth shot of Vodka before I knew I was completely wasted. I had failed yet another acting role for a commercial I'd been working my butt off for. But that wasn't a big deal to me. What really made me feel upset was seeing Jo and Kendall play smushy face in the lobby today for a good half an hour. Why does she like him so much, he's nothing special! So what if he's got an amazing voice and a handsome face, he's no good for her. These perplexed thought traveled through my mind until I heard footsteps and knocking at the door. I peaked through the little peep hole and saw Logan standing there._ Crap_, he hates it when I drink. I looked around and stashed my bottle of grey goose in the mini fridge and tried to act as normally as possible for him.

"_Heyyyy baby… whatt's up_?" I slurred, giggling slightly. Logan shot me a strange look and stepped inside and shut the door.

"I was just coming up to see if you were ok because of what happened…. Camille what's wrong with you?" he asked as he approached me.

"What, pshhh what makes you think something's wrong?" my eyes were crossing and I started giggling harder. "Come here give me a kiss." I puckered my lips at him unaware of all my actions as I pushed my lips against his.

He quickly pushed me away as our lips brushed up against one anothers.

"Camille stop it! I know your drunk, what's the matter with you, you promised you wouldn't do this anymore?" he asked with a mix of anger and sorrow in his tone.

"C'mon Logan! Loosen up will ya?" I said, involuntarily waving my arms around.

"I knew it! Camille _stop_ doing this to yourself! Can't you see what you've become?" he asked placing his arms on my shoulders, turning me around to face the mirror.

I stared at myself for two seconds and slapped his hands off my body. I hated that reflection I saw, _hated_ it.

"Logan, I haven't nailed a part in two months and I'm just frustrated ok!" I said annoyed, and trying to cover up what I was really feeling.

"No, no you once went _four _months without a role and you were completely fine, you've only started drinking when Jo and Kendall started going out!" He yelled, turning his head to the side so he couldn't look at me.

I rush of fear coursed through my body as I stared at him, wide-eyed.

"What-what are you saying?" I stuttered, _Oh no__, he knows…_

He turned his head back to me and opened his eyes taking a deep breath, and exhaling slowly. His eyes now full of sadness.

"I'm saying that no matter how much I love and want to be with you….you don't feel the same way" he said quietly.

I looked at him wide-eyed, feeling pain from both the alcohol and breaking Logan's heart sink in completely.

"Logan that-that's not true…" I started, but he didn't let me finish.

"Yes it is! Camille I'm not an idiot, I see the way you look at Jo and how it hurts you to see them together, face it Camille, you want a girl." He said with a lot of hurt and remorse in his tone.

I was speechless, it was the truth, I do have feelings for Jo, but I didn't want to hurt Logan this way.

"Logan…" I said quietly walking to him, but he backed away to the door.

"I know I should be here for you, but right now I can't stand seeing you intoxicated, I hate doing this but Camille, we're done." He finally said, clenching his fists and letting go as he exited the apartment without another word.

I can't believe he knew, after all this time. I felt terrible for hurting him like that, Logan was the best, he didn't deserve to be hurt like this. Why did I ever lead him on like I did, I lied to him and myself. I wanted to go after him but I think the alcohol finally sunk in completely, I'm going to pass out, where's the couch….

Flash forward 9:00 p.m.

"Camille, Camille" I heard a dreamy voice calling my name, it sounded way too familiar.

"Camille!" the velvety voice snapped, as I felt two soft hands shaking my shoulders.

I opened my eyes, completely sober now, that dreamy voice came from Jo, I took one look at her and smiled at her as she did at me.

"Hey Jo, what's up?" I said like everything was just fine.

"Nothing really, I just came up to check on you, are you ok?" she asked curiously.

"Better than ever now that I have you here," I said sweetly, looking into those beautiful brown eyes, she smiled at me as I said it to her. "What about you?"

She looked down and sighed. "Not so good, Kendall broke up with me today…"

"Jo, I'm-I'm so sorry" I said sadly, I pulled her in for a hug. I really was sorry for her, but also thrilled at the same time.

"It's ok, he said he needed some time off, but I knew he needed that time to spend with that blonde who works at the pool," she rolled her eyes.

"Jo he's a jerk, no blonde can be as pretty and awesome as you!" I said, meaning every word of it. She smiled at me.

"Aw you're sweet! Hey can I ask you your opinion on this dress, I'm thinking of wearing it to the New Town High premiere." She stood up and twirled for me.

She looked so beautiful! She had on a red sleeveless bubble dress that fit her thin frame perfectly. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun and she went light on her make-up.

"You-you look really pretty…" I couldn't think of the right thing to say, she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Really, I don't think so." She shrugged her slim shoulders.

"Oh c'mon on…." I got up and led her to the mirror where she could get a good look at herself. I stood behind her and put my hands on her shoulders and put my head right next to hers.

"You're beautiful."I told her and smiled into the mirror.

She smiled because she knew it was true.

"Thanks Camille you always know what to say." She turned her head back to me and smiled.

Then her smile faded away as we looked at each other face to face. She put one hand on my face and pulled my in for a kiss. _What! She feels the same way!_ She put her arms around my shoulders and I slid mine down her waist around her hips. She opened her mouth and slid her tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I parted my lips and slid my tongue into her accepting mouth. I lead her back towards the couch and laid down on her, without using all of my weight to crush her fragile body. She slid her tongue through each and every crevices of my mouth. I let go and nuzzled my head towards her creamy white neck, which I showered with hot kisses and bit down on occasionally. She pulled me back to her mouth where we continued to kiss. She parted her lips from mine and looked up at me.

"Camille, how long have you felt this way?" she asked quietly.

"Since the day I saw you walk in that lobby… " I said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, a little confused.

"I didn't know how you would react, Plus I didn't know who I was or how I felt, so I just waited out a while, but then you started dating Kendall and…"

"Honey, it's ok, I'm here for you now!" She kissed me once again and smiled.

I smiled back.

"I know, Jo I promise I'll never break your heart and I will always be there for you" I really meant it. Even if I did with Logan, I'm not going to make that same mistake twice.

"Same here sweetheart" We started to kiss again but then I remembered her premiere.

"Wait! Shouldn't you be at the premiere?" I asked.

"Forget it! They wont miss me! Besides I would rather be here with you."

I looked down at her and gave her a huge smile.

"You have no idea how happy that make me, I don't wanna leave you either."

She giggled.

"Well don't just sit there and talk, kiss me!"

I laughed and obeyed what she said. Jo made me realize who I was and I'm never going back to alcohol. I can be myself now with her and only her.

**Hope you guys liked it! I have two tests tomorrow but I just couldn't help myself:D**


End file.
